


February 2, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You saved me from two Metropolis villains because it was time for lunch?'' Supergirl asked.





	February 2, 2006

I never created DC canon.

''You saved me from two Metropolis villains because it was time for lunch?'' Supergirl asked before Amos smiled and nodded.

THE END


End file.
